Quels sont ses sentiments ?
by Gintokithebest
Summary: Hijikata invite Gintoki à boire en ville pour l'aide apportée au Shinsengumi. Le retour sera un peu difficile pour Gintoki donc Hijikata décide de l'emmener chez lui puisque c'est plus près... Mais des avances sont faites soit par Gintoki ayant trop bu, soit par Gintoki lui-même...


Quels sont ses sentiments ?

Hijikata x Gintoki

Le froid ainsi qu'une épaisse couche de neige recouvrent Edo ainsi que le Kabuki Chou en ce mois de Janvier. Il est près de 12 heures 30 quand Shinpachi prépare le déjeuner, avec Kagura à ses côtés pour lui apporter une aide tandis que le samouraï frisé se lève toujours à moitié endormi.

-Ah bonjour Gin-san ! Tu as bien dormi ? Dis Shinpachi en l'apercevant du coin de l'œil.

-*baille* Bonjour… Répond Gintoki tout en se grattant le ventre, la larme à l'œil.

-Le déjeuner sera prêt d'ici quelques minutes. Ah au fait ! Hijikata a appelé ce matin et demande à te rencontrer cet après-midi.

-Hein ? Et pour quelle raison ? J'ai pas forcément envie de voir sa tronche.

-T'en profiteras pour ramener du sukonbu et toute sorte de bouffe. Annonce froidement Kagura.

-Ben voyons !

Les Yorozuya mangent tout en discutant de tout et de rien.

Le temps passe aussi vite que tombent les très légers flocons de neige. Il fait aussi froid que ce midi alors que Gintoki enfile ses bottes ainsi que son écharpe et son blouson. Il s'est donc décidé à aller voir l'autre gars… Il salue Shinpachi et Kagura et descend les escaliers pour se diriger vers le lieu de rencontre prévu. Les rues sont désertes et la neige, toujours aussi lisse, craque sous les pas de Gintoki. Le froid rend le nez du Yorozuya rouge et le fait frissonner, malgré les couches de vêtements.

Le voilà maintenant arrivé au parc, mais il n'y a personne. Etait-ce une mauvaise blague juste pour le faire chier ? Le samouraï aux cheveux argentés fait tomber la neige d'un banc pour s'y asseoir et attendre au cas où quelqu'un se montrerait. Toujours un peu fatigué, il commence à fermer les yeux lentement, la tête orientée vers le bas et les bras croisés. Soudain, une main se pose brusquement sur la bouche de Gintoki tandis qu'un bras entoure le cou déjà couvert d'une écharpe.

-Héhé…

-Tu t'prends pour qui hein ?! Ah. Gintoki regarde son « agresseur » d'un air exaspéré.

-Tu flippes pour si peu ? Et ça s'dit samouraï hein ? Tu m'fais pitié, tu mériterais que je te foute en taule.

C'est lui… Le fanboy de mayonnaise… Il est étrangement de bonne humeur. Et depuis quand il aime faire des blagues comme ça ?

-'spèce de con… Qu'est-ce que tu voulais ? J'espère que t'as une bonne raison de me faire sortir de chez moi par ce temps sinon j'te bute sévère.

-Je t'invite à boire un coup au bar. Ca te tente ?

-Hein ?

Quoi ?! Cet abruti accro à la mayonnaise et au tabac qui invite le Yorozuya ? Gintoki n'en revient pas et hésite. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Tosshi ? Est-ce toi Tosshi ?

-Euh pardon ? Interroge le samouraï.

-Quoi ? Je te dois bien ça avec ce que tu as fait pour le Shinsengumi lors du foutoir avec Itou bien que ça m'fasse chier.

C'est sceptique que Gintoki accepte et part avec le policier traverser les rues qui commencent à accueillir du monde. Après tout, c'est déjà le début de la soirée et les ivrognes sortent. Les deux hommes arrivent au bar et s'assoient pour commander leur première boisson. Ainsi, ils y restent longtemps. Très longtemps même, assez pour qu'ils ne soient plus capables de tenir debout. Leur conversation devient de plus en plus bizarre, décalée et sans intérêt jusqu'à ce que…

-AHHH j'suis crevé… Annonce fortement Gintoki tout en s'étirant manquant de tomber à la renverse depuis sa chaise.

-On a assez bu comme ça on devrait rentrer.

-Quoiii ?! Mais voyons on n'en est qu'à notre deuxième verre ! Ou troisième… Ou plus ? *Hic*

-Nan ça suffit pour ce soir. Je te raccompagne chez toi, tu m'as l'air trop beurré pour éviter les poubelles ou les murs.

Hijikata encore sobre prend Gintoki par le col de son kimono et le traîne jusqu'à la sortie après avoir payé. L'amoureux du sucre peine beaucoup à rester debout même s'il s'appuie sur Hijikata. Le Yorozuya vacille dans tous les sens, ce qui donne beaucoup de difficultés au Shinsengumi.

-Bon je vais t'emmener chez moi je peux pas continuer ainsi jusque ta maison. Tu fais chier

-Hmmm… Marmonne l'ivrogne les yeux fermés et la bave au menton.

Les voilà arrivés chez Hijikata. Gintoki s'effondre sur le palier, pieds nus.

-Allez bouge-toi de-

L'accro de mayo se retrouve collé au-dessus du Yorozuya qui pouffe de rire.

-HAHAHAHA t'es tombé~~ *Hic* Je t'ai tiré~~ Bwahaha… Hm ? Oi oi me dis pas…

Rouge de honte, Hijikata dévisage celui de Gintoki : Le Shinsengumi est incroyablement dur, et « ça » touche l'entrejambes du frisé. Il avale sa salive tandis que des gouttes de sueur glisse le long de sa tempe.

-Eh ? Alors ? On dit plus rien m'sieur l'policier ? Héhé… Je vais t'relaxer moi.

Gintoki se redresse, empoigne le foulard de Hijikata et le tire encore plus vers lui pour lui lécher la lèvre supérieure. Il passe un coup de langue sur les siennes et lance un regarde intense dans les yeux de Hijikata. Ce dernier n'en revient pas…

-Alors ? Tu veux en goûter plus ? Murmure le samouraï à à peine 5 centimètres du visage du policier.

La respiration et les battements du cœur de Hijikata s'accélèrent comme jamais. La tentation est impressionnante tout comme l'aura sexy que dégage l'autre jeune homme. Il se mord la lèvre inférieure d'hésitation et d'envie. Finalement, il dépose sa main droite sur la nuque de Gintoki et se penche vers lui pour capturer ses lèvres. Qu'elles sont douces… Le temps les rend légèrement froides, ce qui émet une incroyable sensation. Les deux hommes ferment leurs yeux pour mieux apprécier la dégustation. Leurs langues se chevauchent et leurs goûts s'échangent. Ayant du mal à respirer, le Yorozuya reprend son souffle entre chaque tour de langue de son compagnon. Il halète beaucoup et commence à transpirer. Ses joues devenues d'un rouge profond dégagent une chaleur douce et exquise qui envoûte le policier. Ce dernier laisse s'échapper sa langue laissant se tendre un long filet du liquide brillant qu'est leurs salives. Il se penche davantage et atteint le cou dénudé de Gintoki. Il l'embrasse passionnément laissant glisser sa langue chaude et réconfortante sur la peau blanche de l'homme presque allongé sur le dos. La respiration de ce dernier est de plus en plus irrégulière et il commence à trembler de tout son corps laissant s'échapper de petits gémissements ici et là. Hijiikata se redresse et voit à quel point son compagnon a du mal à se calmer. Il décide alors de le porter dans ses bras et l'emmène dans sa chambre où il le dépose sur un fûton bien confortable. Il enlève sa veste et son foulard puis revient à la charge. Il défait le kimono blanc de Gintoki tout en lui donnant des légers baisers sur la joue, puis sur le cou, l'épaule et enfin le torse légèrement dénudé.

-Trouves-tu ça bon Yorozuya ?

-Ahhh. O-oui… Je ne pensais pas que tu serais si doux haha…

Hijikata descend la fermeture du haut de Gintoki laissant apparaître deux tétons bien roses et déjà extrêmement durs. De la sueur contourne les mamelons et continue de glisser le long du corps d'un blanc pur du frisé. Après avoir contemplé ce corps musclé et humide, Hijikata s'approche vers les bouts de chaire et y laisse sortir sa langue. Un petit gémissement de plaisir s'échappe d'en haut tandis que les coups de langue se font plus rapides et plus amples. Il recouvre entièrement le mamelon de gauche de sa langue tout en pinçant légèrement celui de droite. Il le mordille délicatement puis le suce pour enfin passer à l'autre téton. Il sent sa victime se retenir du mieux qu'elle peut ses soupirs. Hijikata laisse sa main droite longer le long des côtes de Gintoki, qui semble un peu chatouilleux, pour arriver en dessous du nombril. Ses baisers forment un chemin depuis le haut du torse jusqu'au bas du ventre pour se retrouver sur le pantalon noir du samouraï impuissant.

Hijikata rejoint ses mains vers ce même endroit et les fait se balader ici et là aux alentours de la zone déjà très sensible. Il caresse tendrement l'intérieur des cuisses à travers le tissu et se décide à ouvrir la fermeture, étant l'un des derniers obstacles à franchir avant de pouvoir faire gémir son partenaire. Ses mains se faufilent pour laisser se tendre fièrement le membre déjà grand et chaud. Le fameux liquide sort déjà du bout du sexe du frisé argenté.

-Regarde-moi ça… Tu es déjà à bout hein ? Dit Hijikata tout en posant son doigt sur la source du liquide.

-Ku… Tu trouves ? *soupir* Peut-être que c'est toi qui m'met dans cet état-là…

C'est vrai qu'il est soûl… Peu importe, ce moment est un pur plaisir pour l'un comme pour l'autre et il faut en profiter ! Hijikata reprend son travail et caresse le sexe de Gintoki très lentement. Il y dépose alors au bout la pointe de sa langue, ce qui est un choc pour le samouraï qui bascule immédiatement la tête en arrière. Le Shinsengumi recouvre le membre exposé de sa salive puis finit par s'en emparer par la bouche entière. Il commence les va-et-vient qui sont de plus en plus rapides et intenses. Cette chaleur très agréable accentue énormément la sensation, ce qui fait se crisper le Yorozuya. Ce dernier empoigne les draps sur lesquels il se trouve et se mord la lèvre inférieure tout en laissant sortir des gémissements très sexy au goût de Hijikata. Celui-ci relève les yeux et voit le visage noyé de sueur et les muscles crispés. Cela ne le rend pas indifférent, au contraire : il accélère encore plus les mouvements de sa langue contre la peau du membre de Gintoki jusqu'à ce que l'intérieur de sa bouche soit remplie de la substance blanchâtre du samouraï qui vient de gémir et de jouir comme jamais. Hijikata se redresse tout en avalant, et contemple son chef-d'œuvre. Shiroyasha, le fameux démon blanc est étendu sur le dos, les yeux fixés au plafond et la bouche grande ouverte pour laisser entrer l'air dont il a besoin après cette grande émotion. Le policier s'approche du visage du frisé et fait se faufiler sa langue dans la bouche de l'homme affaibli.

-Hmm A ...

-Chuuut… Laisse-moi faire. Rassure le Shinsengumi tout en posant son index sur les lèvres chaudes et humides de Gintoki.

Le brun fait glisser le pantalon du frisé le long de ses jambes qui se retrouve totalement exposé, toujours le souffle court et rapide.

-Ouvre la bouche. Ordonne l'homme toujours bien conscient.

L'autre s'exécute pour permettre l'insertion de deux doigts du brun. Ce dernier écarte alors légèrement les jambes de Gintoki et pose ses doigts humidifiés sur l'anneau de chaire bien visible. Un autre gémissement se fait alors entendre. Hijikata caresse du haut vers le bas, puis insère son index à l'intérieur.

-AH ! Laisse Gintoki s'échapper un cri de surprise.

-Détends-toi un peu.

La douleur est très inconfortable et cette sensation de pénétration est désagréable. Cependant, toutes deux disparaissent laissant place à un grand plaisir. Gintoki se détend de plus en plus, ce qui laisse l'opportunité à Hijikata d'insérer un deuxième doigt. De tout petits cris se font entendre, à la fois de douleur et de plaisir. Les mouvements des doigts du brun sont amples et rapides l'exploration se poursuit de plus en plus intensivement jusqu'à ce que :

-H-Hijika.. ahhh… ta… J'en… J'en peux plus… S'il te plaît Hiji… AH !

Abasourdi par la situation de son compagnon, le policier la bouche grande ouverte, baisse un peu son pantalon et laisse son membre à bout aussi se dresser. Il écarte davantage les jambes de Gintoki et pénètre très délicatement ce dernier qui semble quelque peu paniquer. La vive douleur s'empare de tout le corps du samouraï qui gémit bien plus et plus fort que tout à l'heure. Il a du mal à se calmer et à reprendre une respiration régulière tellement la douleur est intense. Le sexe en lui commence ses mouvements de va-et-vient très petits et délicats. Cependant, le plaisir et la sensation extrême de l'extase couvrent la douleur, unissant les corps trempés et bouillants d'excitation des deux hommes. Les gémissements du frisé sont de plus en plus intenses en complément des mouvements du membre de Hijikata. Leurs reins à tous deux sont en feux à la limite d'exploser, ils ne réfléchissent plus mais continuent leur ascension vers le septième ciel.

-Hi… ji… kata… Ahhh… J-je t'aime !

Quoi ? Qu'a-t-il dit ? Hijikata a-t-il bien entendu ? Est-ce l'effet de l'alcool ?

-Ku… Hmm… Ahhh… Je t'en prie… Ne m'aban… donne jamais !

Le rythme ralentit au contraire des respirations des deux hommes. Mais… Hijikata n'en revient pas de ce qu'il entend maintenant… Quels sont ces sentiments qu'il n'a jamais connus ? Quels sont ses sentiments à ce glandeur de première ?

-Oui… Ahhh… Je resterai avec toi pour toujours. Je te le promets…

Ils sont à leur limite. Hijikata prend Gintoki par les bras et le colle contre son corps tout en étant assis. Leurs torses se frottent l'un l'autre tout comme le membre du frisé qui se colle au ventre du brun. Gintoki enveloppe Hijikata de ses bras, le visage crispé contre le cou en sueur et en chaleur de son partenaire et croise ses jambes atteintes de crampes abominables. Le rythme atteint la vitesse maximale jusqu'au moment où l'extase ultime est au rendez-vous. Plus de mouvement, mais des muscles tremblants. Un grand relâchement s'en suit puis tous deux s'effondrent sur le fûton humide de transpiration. Leurs respirations redeviennent régulières. Toujours un peu rapide certes, mais régulières, tout comme leurs cœurs qui battent à l'unisson l'un sur l'autre. Hijikata se décale pour s'étaler à côté de Gintoki et contemple le visage à l'air soulagé et satisfait de ce dernier.

-Tu vas bien Gintoki ? Demande Hijikata d'une douce voix rassurante.

-O-oui… je vais bien grâce à toi… Merci d'être près de moi.

Un sourire s'affiche sur le visage rayonnant du jeune homme aux cheveux argentés trempés. Un rire satisfait d'échappe des lèvres de Hijikata qui sourit à son tour. Il attrape le visage de Gintoki et le place contre son torse, entourant sa tête de ses bras musclés et encore tremblants. Gintoki pose sa main droite sur le torse du Shinsengumi et sourit de nouveau.

-T'as pas tenu aussi longtemps que je ne l'aurais espéré.

-J'vais te buter !


End file.
